


Wheelchair Head Cushion

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Levi, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is on a wheelchair and his girlfriend, Levi is left to push Eren around in the mall.</p><p>Alternatively, where Levi's height provides Eren the best head cushion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheelchair Head Cushion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what name the fandom gave to female!Levi so I just kept it as is. 
> 
> I think that Levi is a unisex name (I had a female math teacher named Levi during grade school).
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  Chinese - [Wheelchair Head Cushion](http://dawnwuu.lofter.com/post/25682a_1754cec) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)

Eren smiled pleasantly to himself. If there was one thing about basketball that he both hated and liked, it was sprained ankles. No, he wasn't a masochist; it hurt like hell when he walked and he couldn't play basketball. He would rather not have one if it could be helped but the gods were against him.

But as his girlfriend would have said, he was a damn optimistic little shit. Eren looked at the brighter things in life, even when he is on a wheelchair in the mall with his eloquently tongued girlfriend pushing said wheelchair around.

His friends and sister had always wondered why the hell he'd chosen the school's most feared dominatrix who could stare down even the people who were taller than her (which was practically everyone but children, Eren thought with a bite of his cheek) but Eren found it endearing at times. All right, may be he was slowly becoming a masochist but he was sure it was worth it.

"What are you grinning for, brat?" Levi asked, her tone sharp and snappy as a whip.

"Oh, nothing." The injured brunette happily answered, unaffected by the whip-like tone Levi seemed to always use.

"Hmph."

"I'm just happy you decided to do this. We get to spend more time together."

Levi grunted and Eren couldn't help but find it adorable. "If you didn't have a bat shit insane sister who's hard for you, we'd have more 'this'."

Eren chuckled nervously. He never understood why they never got a long despite all his efforts and he wasn't one to believe that Mikasa was, in Levi's words, hard for him. Besides, girls didn't get hard and he was pretty sure Mikasa had a crush on Armin since they were always together (Levi calls him dense and stupid for thinking like that, but Eren insists that he knows his sister the best).

"Are you saying you want to spend more time with me?" Eren asked playfully, hoping against hope to rile the shorter teen up.

"Isn't that the point of having a boyfriend, brat?" Levi grunted again and leaned forward, putting more force into pushing the wheelchair up a ramp. "Jesus Christ, Eren. Lay the fuck off those titan burgers."

"We could use the elevator next time."

"Can it, Yeager. Just admit you love sticking your dumb head on my rack."

Eren grinned, leaning his head gently back and feeling the soft bumps. Levi was just the perfect height for a wheelchair head cushion but there was no way he would say that aloud. However, she must have thought of it already since she brought him the wheelchair.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote het! OMG. But this is a lie, I just wanted to use Levi's height for a fic. XD 
> 
> Anyhoo~ I haven't seen much fem!Levi around. There should be more tho... I think she'd be a cute little person with an attitude problem. She'll top Eren, tho. XD


End file.
